


My Breath For Yours

by Floatinglonewanderer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Asthma, Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/pseuds/Floatinglonewanderer
Summary: Better summary later, but Kallus is giving birth to babies and has many feels.He also has an asthma attack.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	My Breath For Yours

All he knew was pain.

Pain was everywhere. Pain was all encompassing. Pain was--

  
"FUCK YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME, GARAZEB ORELLIOS!"

  
"I'm so sorry, ni Sasha. You're almost there, love. You're almost there."

  
Pain was apparently a part of the miracle of life.

  
"You are dialated to 5cm, Captain Kallus. Remember to breathe. The babies will come soon enough." That was the nursemaid. The red Twi'lek was busying herself with the preparations for delivering the babies. "I thought told you to come when the contractions started."

  
"I thought they were false!" Kallus gripped Zeb's hand with bruising force.

  
"Then you're lucky Captain Orrelios was there to help you, or else we would be delivering those babies in the forest." The nursehand quipped. "What we need you to do now is to remember to breathe, understood?"

  
_Breathe?_ Kallus snarked to himself. _What's that?_

The pain was nothing like he had ever felt before, and he had been tortured, tossed, shot at, blown up, and nearly frozen to death multiple times throughout his life. Everytime he took a breath, his lungs burned as if they were on fire; his ribs felt as if they were going to break from the inside of his body.

  
No. Kallus doesn't want to breathe, thank you very much.

  
"Come on, Sasha," Zeb crooned into his ear, petting his hair in a soothing motion. "I know it hurts, but you gotta listen to the doctor, okay?"

  
The firey glare Kallus gave him didn't seem to phase him at all. Well, no. Was that a wince? The human couldn't tell anymore. It's hard to tell when there was a double of your mate gazing upon you in concern.

  
"You're seeing double?" Those four ears folded back in alarm. Oh... Did he say that out loud? That was unfortunate. "Sasha! Alexandr, can you breath!" Not really. He could only wheeze. It hurt.

  
It hurt to breathe.

  
"Doc! He's having an asthma attack or something! He can't breathe!"

  
"Activate the nebulizer and anesthesia! Now!"  
The last thing Kallus was aware of was the medbay being filled with noises and more people. And Zeb... Zeb was calling to him.  
He couldn't make out what he was saying before black took over.

* * *

When Kallus woke, his mind registered the dull pain across his abdomen. He didn't want to open his eyes yet. It was already too bright...

  
But he could breathe at last.

  
There was a gentle caress of a wet rag on his face, scrubbing away the gunk that must've been sealing his eyes shut. Had he cried? Or was he having an allergic reaction?

  
_Where... Are the babies?_

  
Kallus immediately began to pry his eyes open, but the endeavor felt herculean. He just needed to know. Where were they? Where were his children?

  
"Shhhh," a soothing voice came from above him. The wet rag was replaced with hands that were cool to the touch, but they didn't feel familiar.

  
"W-where..." Kallus' voice felt and sounded like sand. "Where are..." The voice shushed him again.

  
"It's alright, Kallus." A thumb was now stroking his brow. "Zeb has them. 3 kits, a boy and two girls. They're so strong and healthy, Kallus. You did a good job."

  
The relief that washed over his body was palpable. His kits were okay. They were safe with his mate and they were okay. 

  
Kallus opened his eyes to a misshapen green blob instead of the bright medbay lights he was expecting. He had to blink multiple times for the green blob to become recognizable.

  
"''Era?" His voice cracked. "Hera?"

  
"Yes, Kallus?"

  
"C-can I see? My kits?" 

  
The Twi'lek smiled at Kallus, the tenderness she held for her family directed at him for the first time.

  
"Think you can stay awake for them, Kal? You were out for quite some time now."

  
To be quite honest, Kallus felt as if he was going to pass out at any moment, but he wouldn't let that stop him from seeing his family. "I want... To see them."

  
Another warm smile. "Alright, Kal. You'll see them."

  
It felt like forever before the medbay doors opened again to reveal Zeb and Sabine carrying three small bundles into the room. At the very sight of them, Kallus felt his heart swell with a love he had never felt before.

The girls in Zeb's arms were both fast asleep. They were so tiny in his mate's arms that Kallus could barely see the tips of their tiny ears. But the boy... The boy was low enough in Sabine's arms to catch a glimpse of golden fur on his little head. 

  
"Hello, ni ashkerra." Zeb whispered. Without hesitation the lasat gently passed the smaller of the girls for Kallus to hold. "This one here is our first born. She looks so much like you."  
And she did. In Kallus' arms, his baby girl is the one who resembles her human parent the most. Her lavender skin and violet hair was the only thing distinguishing her from the rest of her human peers, and it looked... So, so perfect on her.

  
"She's beautiful, Sasha." Zeb hiccuped a laugh as he watched his mate take in their daughter with a humbled reverence. "She has your nose and your hands. She has your hair, even though it's purple. She's-"

  
"Perfect." Kallus planted a tender kiss upon the child's forheard and held her to his chest. "She's perfect, Zeb."

  
"Do you want to hold the next one, my love?"   
Kallus locked eyes with his mate and wordlessly reached out with his free hand. In the background Sabine snorted in amusement. 

  
"I think that's a yes, big guy," she smiled. "I guess I'm next 'cause your son was the second one."

  
As she walked towards the berth, Sabine noticed the tears in Kallus' eyes. Never in a million years did the Mandalorian ever think she would see the former Imperial cry, but here she was. Then again, she never imagined Kallus being a part of their family and here he was, gazing upon his son with a love she thought she'd never witness from a man like him.

  
She was glad to be wrong.

  
Kallus took his son into his arms and immediately gave him a kiss on his furry face. The boy was a lasat like Zeb, but his fur was golden just like his carrier's. He squirmed with each kiss Kallus planted on his scrunched little face and Sabine couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her. She laughed even more when the baby tried to retaliate by pulling his arm out the blanket he was bundled in and whapped Kallus on his face the next time he reached in for a kiss. 

"I like this one," she smirked. "I call dibs on naming him!"

  
Zeb huffed in exasperation and gently shoved at the cheeky Mandalorian. "Wait until Kal meets the last one, alright? You have the patience of a toddler."

  
"Okay, fiiiiiine," Sabine conceded. "But I also call dibs on babysitting!"

  
"You're a menace, Sabine."

  
"But you love me for it!" The girl smirked up at Zeb's poor attempt to look annoyed at her. The lasat just huffed and looked back at his mate and children, who was looking... pretty tired at the moment. Or you could say he was passed out. It was more accurate that way.

  
"Hey, Kal?" Zeb nudged Kallus awake with a gentle claw. It took a couple tries before the human awoke with a groan. "You got one last kit to meet before you can conk out again. Think you can manage?"

  
Sabine noticed how Kallus tried to sit up, but was struggling with his arms full and a barely healed stomach wound. She slowly reached out a hand towards the kids, so Kallus could see she meant no harm, and gently took the boy into her arms. Kallus looked grateful for a moment before turning towards Zeb and their youngest child.

  
Looking into his mate's eyes the human glanced at the girl in his arms before grinning mischievously back at the lasat.

  
"Trade?" He rasped, propping the oldest in his arms so he could squish their cheeks together. "One cutie for another?"

  
Zeb rolled his eyes good-naturedly before swapping out the two girls, not so secretly pleased he gets to still hold one of his girls. Kallus took his sweet time with their youngest, absorbing everything about her before she was inevitably taken away so he could rest. 

  
She was clearly lasat, just like her older brother and sire, but she had noticably human features too. She had five fingers just like her human carrier, and her stripes were golden just like his hair. Her ears were still distinctly lasat, but with a gentle roundness she could only get from her human side, and they flickered less so than her brother's. She was adorable, and Kallus couldn't be happier to meet her.

He was so glad to have met all of his children.

  
He couldn't help the jaw-popping yawn he was struggling to fight while he was holding his daughter, and he knew that their time together was coming to a close. He didn't fight when Zeb took her back, and he leaned into Zeb for a gentle kiss before he went back to slumber. 

  
Alexandr Kallus was content, now, watching his children rest in his family's arms. The steady rise and fall of their chests were an assurance to him; that he can breath life into into being. He supposed he could rest peacefully until it was time to move again.

Everything still hurt, after all.


End file.
